Only For Him
by Angel Shirai
Summary: I'll come back for you. :Remain loyal to my friends, my home? Or follow my heart and reunite with the man I love: OC bashing ItaOC KakaOC Dark, some gore


**Only For Him**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

I came to a screeching halt, horrified at what I saw; or more accurately, _who_ I saw. My voice came out in a breathy whisper, and I hated how I sounded so hearbroken.

"Itachi..."

We were sent on a simple assasination mission, to kill a group of rogue ninjas. It was relatively easy, but the Hokage sent us in numbers because of the sheer size of all the rogue ninjas in the group. If you're wondering who "we" are, it's just a few people. Okay not a few people. Me - Setsuka, my best friend Kaori, her boyfriend Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. Who knew we would happen to run into a member of Akatsuki, or more specifically, Uchiha Itachi; the love of my life.

Confused? You should be. Let me explain. Itachi and I knew each other since academy days. I graduated the same time he did. You could consider me a prodigy. I was brought into Konoha as an orphan, someone supposedly leaving me at the gates of the Village hidden in the Leaves. I had to attend the academy to learn to become a kunoichi, when surprisingly, I already knew all the basics. That's how I graduated so early. I was so much more advanced then my classmates, all except one. Can you guess who?

That's right. Itachi. He was the only one who was really a challenge to me. We became friends, and advanced higher and higher up the ranks until we were both ANBU. Soon enough, we told each other how we felt and began to date. Mysteriously, he leaves me a note one night, pinned to the door on my apartment. It said, "I'll come back for you."

I didn't know what it meant, so I walked back to his house, where I saw the Hokage. I asked him what was going on, as the Uchiha manor was being inspected by shinobi's. Sasuke was by the Hokage's side, and blurted out that Itachi killed all the Uchiha's, except him. Unable to believe it, I ran off. I vowed to become stronger, just so I could kick his ass for leaving me like he did. And especially for murdering his family. I knew he hated them, but I didn't know he hated them that much.

But then I began to ponder. He said he'd come back for me. I didn't know what to do. Remain loyal to my friends, my home? Or follow my heart and reunite with the man I love. Two different paths, so many possibilities. I still haven't decided what to do. I've been living all this time, not sure if Itachi will ever come for me. But he's here now. Is it a coincidence? Or did he come here purposely?

"Setsuka."

His husky voice brought me out of my thoughts, and I gulped. Itachi stepped closer, touching my cheek with his hand. Kaori ran up, and I looked behind to see her shouting.

"Itachi you bastard! What are you doing here! And get your hands off my best friend!" She had shouted, before slamming into an invisible wall and losing her footing. Luckily Kakashi arrived in time to catch her, and Hinata touched the invisible wall, byakugan activated.

"It's a barrier of chakra..." Hinata analyzed. "It prevents all justu from entering the barrier. So whatever is inside, is kept inside until the user decides to let it down." Hinata said. Everyone pounded on the barrier. Itachi glanced indifferently at them, before looking back at me, smoldering me with a heated gaze.

"Get away from her y'hear me! Setsuka hurry up and run!" Kaori exclaimed, punching and kicking the barrier. I turned my face to look at her, but Itachi grasped my chin with his thumb and forefinger, bringing it to look back at his face.

"I've come back for you Setsuka." He murmured, brushing his thumb across my chin.

"Itachi..." I whispered pitifully, tightening my hold on his cloak. "Why?" I asked him softly. "Why did you leave me like you did. Why did you murder everyone in your family, everyone except Sasuke. Why?" I asked him, unshed tears glistening at the corners of my eyes. Itachi brushed them away with his thumb.

"Don't cry." He said. I bit my lip.

"Don't change the subject." I bit out harshly at him. He remained indifferent, deciding to trace the contours of my face with his fingers. He glanced over at the Konoha nin's, pounding on the barrier he put up.

"Setsuka let's go! The mission is done, we can go home! Please come with us, we promise you won't be hurt in anyway by this monster, just come back please!" Kaori cried, her voice shaking. My eyes softened, looking at the friends I had back in Konoha, and then looking at the man who stole my heart and who's heart I stole.

"Setsuka. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I'm here now aren't I? Please don't leave me, I wouldn't know what to do if I knew you left." Itachi whispered, leaning down, his face coming closer to hers. The other ninja's eyes widened, and they stopped pounding on the barrier.

"Setsuka no! Get away from him!" Kaori cried, pressing her hands on the barrier. I couldn't hear her, too entranced by the blood red sharingan as he neared.

"It's me, or them Setsuka." He said, stopping as his lips almost touched mine. My mouth parted slightly, eyes wide.

"I..." Biting my lips, I close my eyes and swallowed. Flashbacks came to me from every direction. When Kakashi and Kaori first met, Naruto and Hinata's first date, Ino and Shikamaru finally admitting they liked each other, Neji and Tenten's first kiss, Sasuke as he gave Sakura the present I helped him pick out for their first year anniversary. The time they spent together, the laughs, the moments, the hugs, the tears, the kisses... I was the only one alone, standing on the sidelines on Valentine's Day. The first one to leave every festival as everyone had gone with their other half. The New Year kisses shared as the fireworks exploded in the sky, while I sat there like a fool, with no family, and no significant other. Each and every time, my heart would tear a little more in two.

And just like that, my choice was made. My voice was loud and clear, no hesitation, nothing.

"I'm sorry Kaori."

The kiss sealed everything. My future, my loyalty, everything. But somehow, as he pulled me closer, encasing me in his warmth, I really didn't seem to mind at all. We broke apart, a light blush flitting over my cheeks as I looked over at my former allies. Kaori was standing wide-eyed, looking at me.

"But... Why?" She asked. My eyes hardened, and I turned fully to look at her.

"You never really seemed to notice, huh?" I whispered loud enough for them to hear. I stepped closer, my hand on the barrier as I glared at her. She was scared.

"Notice what?" She asked me. I smirked, my fist clenching.

"While you were off having the time of your life with Kakashi, you never seemed to notice me. Little old me, sitting in the lonesome corner of the room nursing a drink. Everyone was off with their significant other, while mine left years ago. Kiba has a girlfriend, Shino is engaged, Chouji's already married, Kurenai and Asuma got together, heck even Lee and Gai have someone to call theirs! I was the only one who was alone. Yet you never seemed to notice. Of course, you were too busy with Kakashi to even care." I snarled. Kaori's mouth dropped.

"T-that's not--"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" I growled at her. "All you ever _think_ about is Kakashi! Kakashi this, Kakashi that! And when you aren't thinking about him(which is rarely) it's always about _you_! What a horrible day you had, what you bought, it was never-ending! Kakashi, you, you, Kakashi, Kakashi with you, you with Kakashi. I'm fed up! I'm tired of being left in the shadows!" I cried. My chest was heaving as I took breath after breath. Then I felt the warmth of arms encircle my waist, and I smiled.

"Setsuka..." Kaori whispered, feeling guilty for not noticing sooner. I didn't hear her though.

"Not anymore though. I won't be left in the shadows. Never again because I have Itachi by my side. I will no longer be alone to ease my suffering. I will never be hurt again. I will do _anything_ for Itachi, and I intend to keep it that way." I paused for a second, allowing Itachi to whisper in my ear. "Hm. I see. Well then, I guess this is farewell. Itachi and I must leave." I said, smiling at them.

I quickly turned and threw a kunai straight into a rogue ninja's head. I watched indifferently as blood splurted everywhere. Itachi watched me with passionate eyes, coming up and embracing me from behind again.

"I love watching you kill." He murmured, brushing his lips against my cheek. I smiled, satisfied I could please him. I sensed several more rogue ninja's in the barrier.

"May I?" I asked him. He chuckled, releasing me.

"Give them no mercy." He said, and I disappeared. Several rogue ninja dropped from trees, some of the rogue ninja's limbs seperated from their bodies. Others had their heads cut off. There were a few who's bodies were torn open, organs pulled out. The Konoha nin's looked away from the bloody sight. The thing that scared them most, was the fact that each rogue ninja's face held an expression of complete terror. Their eyes were wide open.

I reappeared back in front of Itachi, holding a bloody wakizashi. With a flick of my wrist, the blood on the wakizashi was splattered onto the floor. I sheathed the short sword and hid it in my clothing once more. Itachi pulled me into another embrace, his hot breath fanning over my right ear.

"You're beautiful." He murmured, kissing my temple. I blushed. He pulled me into another passionate kiss, and after some time broke apart from me. "Shall we leave?" He asked, gazing at my dark emerald eyes. I smiled and traced his jaw with my forefinger.

"Yes we should. Something is stinking up the air, and I'm pretty sure the corpses aren't the doing." I said, before Itachi gathered me into his arms and disappeared into the shadows.

He took me away, away from my past life, away from my cruel friends, and toward a new life. One that would certainly make me happy. And the next time I meet any of my old friends, I'll make sure not to go easy on them. Itachi would be disappointed in me if I did.

After all, I only live to please him.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**


End file.
